


Fishbones and Seashells

by Shwindu



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/F, Fishbones is the best shipname for them pass it on, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Ghosts, Like ridiculously fluffy, so much fluff I didn't mean to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: Somewhere in a dream bubble, there's a burgundy blood and a fuschia blood walking down a beach blissfully unaware of anything else.Oh! And they're also matesprits.





	Fishbones and Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a challenge. It was a flash fiction piece I wrote on my phone. I liked the result, so I decided to post it here instead of working on the other fic I have! Wop!
> 
> It's shorter than what I have posted so far but I hope you'll like it! It's also a LOT more mushy and fluffy than anything I have planned to write but, shrug.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very appreciated!

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are a ghost. You are with your matesprit --ah you love that word-- FEFERI PEIXES in one of the dream bubbles you reside every waking moment in. You know that matesprits are kind off useless when you're dead but she's great so who cares. You've both wandered onto a beach not that long ago, probably the doing of some stray Gamzee. Now walking down the beach, arms full of differently colored and shaped seashells, you arrive at a cave. 

Giggling happily amongst yourselves, you jog over to it. The walls appear to be slightly damp and have a mysterious sparkle to it. The floor is sandy and dirty, but that's to be expected from a beach cave. There isn't any other ghosts in there either so it's perfect. 

You let out a small sigh of relief as you put the kinda heavy pile of shells down onto the floor, Fef following suit.

"Oof, fin-ally!" She cheers stretching her arms above her head. You plop down onto the floor next to the pile you both made, rather ungracefully. 

Feferi giggles to this and in response, she exaggerates her descent to be the most graceful thing known to troll. You roll the eyes at the shenanigans, but you can't help the corners of your lips twitching up.

"well!" you speak up putting both your hands out in front of you. "which of these shells should we keep?" 

Feferi ponders on the question looking over the different souvenirs you have amounted.

"W)(at aboat...we lay everyt)(ing out first? It'll be ea-sea-er that way!" She suggests, adjusting the goggles on her face. You grin at the suggestion. It'll take a bit of time, but there isn't much else you need to use the time on right now. And you'd know, being made of it and all.

"su- i mean, shore." You correct yourself, you aren't as quick at detecting possible pun combinations as she is. But it's always worth it afterwards because of her bubbly laughter that fills the room.

The mood stays lighthearted all through putting the shells around you on the ground. You could probably make a heart if need be. Someway in the middle of sorting, both your hands found each others. It makes working slower but it doesn't matter to either of you.

"Aradia?" Feferi's voice pipes up, her voice laced with slight awe. You hum lowly in response not looking up from the work, your name doesn't catch enough of your attention. "I just found T)(--E B---EST s)(ell in t)(is --ENTIR--E dreambubble!"

This catches your attention. Feferi does over exaggerate a lot, but she didn't this time. The shell in her hands is, as she said, pretty much perfect. It's heart-shaped and pink with reddish stripes. It has a fantastical glimmer to it that can just take your breath away. How either of you didn't notice this treasure is probably gone to both of you.

You take this moment to look up at your matesprit, who shares the beauty of this shell. 

She is probably the best thing that has happened to you since you died. While you didn't know her very well when you were alive, she was the first thing you saw when you ''woke up''. You both spent a long time with each other after that, and some of your issues got better. You shaped each other and that led to this. 

You couldn't wish for anything else than this with her, even if you tried.

You avert your gaze for a second before scotching closer. You look into her blank eyes for permission before you lean in, her closing the gap between you two. It doesn't become one of your longer make-out sessions, just short and sweet. But it's still enough to leave you dopey with happiness and make your bloodpusher squeeze.

You lay your head down onto her lap and gaze up at her. A grin mirrors the one you're wearing. You're at a lost of words. A comfortable silence lays around before Feferi speaks up in a whisper.

"I glub you." 

"i glub you too." you reply, your voice the exact opposite of the once hollow tone you once had. 


End file.
